When a photoelectric conversion element (for example, an optical sensor) is formed over a glass substrate, polycrystalline silicon is used for a semiconductor layer having an effect of photoelectric conversion in some cases (for example, see Patent Document 1). Polycrystalline silicon has an advantage that it is easily formed over a substrate with low heat resistance such as a glass substrate since it can be formed through a process at a low temperature.